Another Marauder Please
by Atlantean Pineapple
Summary: Sirius Black was an outcast to his family. But he lived with it. Then he fell in love with the wrong girl. He doesn't care... Until her life is threatened. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It is all J.K. Rowlings.
1. The Forgotten Griffindor

Prologue- The Forgotten Gryffindor 

Everyone knows Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Peter Pettigrew. But there has to be more Gryffindors than just them.

There were. Two. Their names were Naomi Aquila and Kyla Mehila. Kyla was very adventurous and energetic. She also had a very big crush on Remus Lupin. Naomi had little confidence and loved all of her classes. They were in the same year as Lily.

It was Saturday in there seventh year, which was coming to an end. Naomi's friend, Kyla, woke her up that morning looking very frightened. Naomi groaned. "What's the matter with you? You look like you ran into Lucius Malfoy in a dark and gloomy corridor."****she said.

Kyla laughed nervously. "Er… Sorry. It's just, when I woke up, I looked over here and… Oh, I'll just tell you. You looked like a wolf."

"What?" Naomi screamed. Luckily, the girls that shared their dorm were already at breakfast.

"Well, when I walked over here, I squeezed my eyes closed and pinched myself hard. When I opened my eyes, you were back to normal. Must've been my overactive imagination."

"Must've." Naomi muttered.

"Well, are you going to get up and get dressed or are you going to go to breakfast in your Pj's." The sudden change of attitude had startled Naomi.

"Oh, er, just a minute." With that, Naomi scurried to the bathroom with her robes.

IN THE BOYS DORM. 

"Up! Rise and shine! Well, not as bright as me, but…" said Sirius.

"Ahhh! All right, I'm up!" James yelled, throwing a pillow at Sirius. Sirius caught it and threw it back at him. This caused a huge pillow fight. Remus and Peter stood on the side of the room, laughing at their two friends.

"Whoa, James. Don't make me call Lily in here." Sirius said as James threw a pillow at him very hard. He stopped.

"You wouldn't." James whispered.

"Ha! I would!" Sirius said triumphantly. James got as red as a tomato.

"Okay, okay. That's enough you two. Calm down before you hurt each other… or more likely, us." said Remus as a pillow flew by his head.

"Keep out of this Moony." said James angrily.

"I'm serious, James." said Remus.

"No, I'm Siri…" he started.

"Silencio!" screamed James and Remus together.

Sirius made a confused face and shrugged. Now James and Remus were glaring at Sirius. He took out his wand and anti-jinxed himself.

"What?" he asked.

Remus made a whining noise and said, "Every time. Do you just wake up annoying?" said Remus. "Every single time." He said to himself as he walked out of the room and into the common room. Peter glanced at James and Sirius and scurried out the door after Remus. James and Sirius stared at the door for a couple seconds and then looked at each other. They both grinned evilly. James turned around and pulled his curtains shut. Sirius could hear James changing into his robes. He just stood there, waiting for what he knew was coming. A few seconds later everything went silent and James jumped out from behind his curtains, yelling. He chased Sirius around the room while Sirius yelled back at him. A few minutes later, they walked down to the Great Hall, breathing heavily. They met Remus and Peter and sat in the seats they had saved for them.

BACK IN THE GIRLS DORM 

Naomi Aquila ran out of the bathroom with a half frightened, half triumphant look on her face. She was panting like a dog. Slowly, she stopped panting. "What's wrong?" asked Kyla. "And why are your shoes on the wrong feet?" she added.

Naomi quickly switched her shoes, straitened her robes, and said,"N-Nothing. C'mon. Lets go down to breakfast."  
"Okay." Replied Kyla uncertainly. "Hey, lets see if Sirius, James and Remus have done anything to Snape. That will cheer us both up." She said enthusiastically. "Hey, maybe you could even snatch a seat next to Sirius, lover girl."

"Oh, be quiet," squealed Naomi.

"No, really. I think you two would make a cute couple." Kyla said.

"Hey- you really think so?"

Kyla laughed. "Yah, you're pretty. Actually, you are very pretty. You just… Need some more confidence. You would need a lot to go adventuring with those guys."

"C'mon. Be quiet. We're almost there." Naomi muttered.

They were walking up to the Great Hall when they noticed there was laughter floating through the door.

"Hey, looks like we got lucky, they must have done something," Kyla said.

"Yeah, remember when Sirius and James bewitched a few bottles of shampoo to follow Snape around?" Naomi said.

"Yeah, they kept squeaking, 'Use me, use me!'"

They both laughed and walked into the Great Hall. The second they were there they both started laughing. Sirius and Snape were standing up and Sirius had his wand out. He was laughing so hard that he, almost, couldn't breathe. He had turned Snape's usually greasy black hair bright hufflepuff yellow, and his robes a hot pink. They ran over to congratulate Sirius, and as they did, Snape ran out. Even Dumbledore was chuckling. When Naomi and Kyla got to the table, Sirius was still standing and bragging to James and Remus and they looked annoyed and amused at the same time.

"That was great, Sirius," said Kyla. Sirius replied,

"Well of course it was, I did it."

"He's been doing this all morning, you know, non-stop annoying bragging," said Remus.

"Yeah, Remus, would you like to go on a walk," asked Kyla.

"Sure," Remus replied.

"What? You can't leave me," Naomi whispered to Kyla.

"Hey, you need to ask Sirius, go on. This is the perfect time, right after he pulled a trick that will never be forgotten. Get on his good side." Kyla said this and shuttered. She remembered the time she had gotten on Sirius' bad side. It is not good to be on the receiving end of the famous Black temper.

Flashback happens 

"It was terrible," she said to herself as she remembered this. "Good luck," Kyla said to Naomi.

"What?" Naomi said, alarmed.

"Goodbye, I've got a date." She giggled. Kyla and Remus walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Um, great prank, Sirius. No one will ever forget that. That was the highlight of my day," said Naomi.

"Oh, quick encouraging him. I thought it was very immature." This time Lily was talking. "If you want to charm him it won't work, so just ask him to go out with you."

At this, James, Sirius, and Naomi were staring at her with their mouths open. Sirius smiled nervously and they both turned away from each other.

"Er…Sirius…" said Naomi in a very shy voice.

"Oh, get on with it already," snapped Lily.

"Er…would you like to go on a walk?" Naomi finished. She squeezed her eyes closed and looked away. When an answer didn't come, she said, "Well, ok then, have a nice day." She started walking away with her head down.

"Wait, Naomi," said Sirius. Naomi straightened and grinned, but did not turn around. "You know, I'd love to go on a walk with you," said Sirius.

James held down a laugh. He almost choked on his food. Sirius shot him a nasty look. Naomi turned around. Sirius stood up as straight as possible and walked his proud walk. When he reached Naomi, he hooked arms with her, and proudly, kind of annoyingly, walked her outside with his head high.

"Thanks for coming," Naomi whispered to Sirius once they were outside sitting by the lake.

"Hey, your nice, you hate Snivelly, and your really pretty," he said. "Oh, and does your friend Kyla still have a crush on my pal, Remus?"

"Oh, yeah, I think they make a cute couple."

"Yeah," Sirius replied. She could tell he hadn't forgotten about their fight either.

"Come on, let's go closer to the lake," said Naomi. It was sunset. "It's beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, it is. You know, I'm glad you asked me to come out here with you. It's been great. I never knew this side of you," replied Sirius.

"Yeah, well, I never knew you could be a gentleman," said Naomi.

"Well, actually, that's because I can't," he replied. Naomi smiled and playfully pushed Sirius…right into the lake. Sirius went under. Twenty seconds passed. Naomi was getting worried. Could Sirius swim?

"Sirius, are you ok?" There were bubbles, but still no Sirius. "Sirius, if this is a joke, it isn't funny." There were more bubbles, and then Sirius burst through the surface of the lake laughing his head off. "It's not funny!" screamed Naomi. Sirius kept laughing. Then Naomi had an idea. She smiled. Sirius climbed out of the lake. As soon as he had stood up, Naomi leaned forward and pushed him back in. The she ran back to the tree far from the lake. This time, Sirius came up right away. He jumped out of the water and ran to the tree. He was soaking wet. It was getting dark. The fool moon was coming over the horizon.

"We had better get back to the castle," said Sirius. He was staring at the moon.

"Is everything alright? Where do you and your friends go every full moon?" Sirius gave her a weird look.

"Er, we just go up to out dorm," he answered very unconvincingly.

"That's not true. I know about the invisibility cloak. You and your friends sneak out every full moon, except Remus," Naomi said. She was not going to give up.

"Ok, we go explore around and in the forbidden forest."

"What? You could be killed!"

"We have the invisibility cloak, remember?"

"Ok, but why every full moon?"

"Routine," Sirius muttered. Naomi sighed.

"I can tell I'm not getting anything else out of you."

"Finally. Come on, we really have to go." They walked up to the castle, hand in soaking hand. When they got up Griffindor Common room, Kyla was sitting there near the fire reading a book.

"Where's Remus?" asked Naomi.

"He said he didn't feel very good and dropped me off. Then he went off to see Madam Pomfrey, Looks like you two had fun." She was staring at Sirius who was still dripping wet.

"Yeah, we had a wonderful time," said Naomi. Sirius nodded his head in agreement. Then he said,

"Hey, Kyla, have you seen James?"

"Yeah, he went up to the boys dorm with Peter about half an hour ago," Kyla answered.

"Thanks…Naomi, I had a great time. Maybe we could do it again sometime," said Sirius.

"Yeah, I would love that," said Naomi. Sirius bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I gotta go, bye," said Sirius.

"Yeah," murmured Naomi. She was bright red. Sirius ran up the stairs to the boys' dorm.


	2. The Other Animagus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

After Naomi finished telling Kyla all about her 'date' and Kyla finished telling Naomi all about hers, they decided to head up to the girls' dormitory for the night. Naomi climbed into her bed and silently waited for Kyla to fall asleep. When she heard the boys under the invisibility cloak, she jumped up. She had been waiting for this. She closed her eyes tight and stood still. The strange sensation of being closer to the ground made its way into her body. She was on all fours as she opened her eyes, and knew the transformation had occurred. The morning scare, the bathroom incident, all of it led up to this. She was now a wolf.

She heard James mutter the password, and immediately changed back to her human form. Then she crept down the stairs and quietly followed them out onto the grounds. They were heading down to the Womping Willow. She followed their footprints in the lightly crunching grass, and when they reached the enormous tree, they tugged of the invisibility cloak, hid it and she was soon watching a rat, stag, and giant black dog. The three were all animagus. But what of Lupin? Then it hit her. Every full moon. Becoming animagus. It could mean only one thing. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. She turned into her own wolf form.

They were heading for a tunnel under the Willow, and she soon found she did not like the darkness of the place and the soft growls she heard in the distance. In her fright, Naomi forgot to pay attention to where she was heading and scattered a few stray pebbles. Though quiet enough to have been anything, the boys were not fooled. They stopped. Sirius barked. Naomi had scooted herself into the shadows, holding her breath. Though she was sure they could not see her, Sirius and James were staring right in her direction. The two animalized friends turned to each other and nodded. Sirius took a few steps toward her hiding place and sniffed the ground as James and Peter continued to walk down the path.

He was too close now. Far too close. She had very few choices, and with her newfound animal instinct, came her only conclusion. _Run._ And run she did. When she chanced a glance behind her, she saw Sirius pelting toward her, getting closer by the second. Out of the tunnel, away from the school, and past Hagrid's hut. Only when shadows engulfed her did she realize where she was. The Forbidden Forest. Sirius used a burst of speed to get close enough to snap at her tail. She found a clearing ahead, and darted behind a tree, where she tried to remain silent. She heard Sirius enter the clearing, but then there was a soft muffled sound. She peeked from behind the tree and saw Sirius sitting in the middle of the treeless patch. _What is he doing_, Naomi thought. Then she understood. He thought if he acted harmless, I would not fear him and come out. The gray wolf let her breath out in something like a sigh. He would figure it out sooner or later. After stepping slowly from behind the tree, she walked cautiously toward him. She sat and nodded her head like James had. Sirius looked at her, confused. Then Naomi did it. She transformed into her human shape.

The dog's mouth dropped. Naomi laughed when Sirius transformed also, his mouth still hanging open. "I… you… what… how…" Sirius stuttered. Naomi continued to chuckle. "But… How?" he asked.

"The same way you did," was Naomi's short response.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times and then settled on staring at her with a look of shocked amazement. Naomi laughed again, but soon went silent. There was a howl. "Naomi, there is something I have to tell you… Remus is…" Sirius started.

"A werewolf." Naomi finished for him.

"But… How did you…" asked Sirius.

"C'mon, Sirius, it wasn't that hard. You three became Animagi, but not Remus. You three sneak out every full moon, and Remus never feels good. And he looks horrible after that."

"Wow… Did you know you are really smart?" he asked.

Naomi blushed.

Obviously, Sirius liked this reaction, because he continued. "Actually, you are probably the brightest witch in school, just don't tell Lily I said that," he complimented, smiling almost evilly.

"Uhh… Thanks," Naomi said, blush deepening as she spoke. Sirius grinned. Naomi rolled her eyes in good humor. "And you're extremely handsome." Naomi said it and put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just said that. If it was possible, his grin grew. His eyes were twinkling, making him look even hotter. For a second she didn't regret saying it. She was lost in her thoughts of how good-looking he was when his voice brought her back to reality. She realized she had been staring at him dreamily.

"Did it hurt?" he was asking.

"Hurt? When?" questioned Naomi.

"Why, when you fell from heaven, my dear," answered Sirius in an exaggerated tone.

"Do you know how cheesy that line is?" asked Naomi.

"Cheesy? Never," Sirius said, pouting.

Naomi giggled. Then they heard it again. A howl. But this time it was closer. "We'd better transform. Ready to meet Remus the Werewolf?" asked Sirius.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Naomi.

"Do YOU know how cheesy THAT line is?" inquired Sirius mockingly.

"Overused… yes. Cheesy? Never." Naomi replied. They both laughed, When they transformed, Sirius led her away, deeper into the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
